Monogatari
by Suki Pie
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot-Drabble/"Rin kembalikan kacamataku!"/Gaya khas seorang Rin Matsuoka di saat-saat tertentu, hanya untuk Haruka Nanase./Warning inside! Ni. Happy reading Review please? XD
1. Chapter 1

**"Monogatari"**

**Free! © KyoAni **

**Warning : OOC. Semi-canon (mungkin). Typo(s). And anything. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**Happy reading~~ **

* * *

**Ichi~~**

"Haru, sudah kubilang minum obatnya dulu,"

Remaja bersurai biru tua itu menggeleng pelan di balik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian bahunya bergencang pelan karena suara batuk, setelah itu satu tangannya menarik selimut lebih ke atas lagi, menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Rin tahu, Haruka menggigil. Ia kedinginan.

"Haru…" Rin lelah. Mendapati rivalnya—jika memang bisa disebut seperti itu—kini terkapar lemah di atas futon dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menipis. Sebenarnya ia menolak ketika Makoto meneleponnya dan mengabarkan Haruka sedang sakit. Namun begitu mendengar suara Makoto terdengar cemas dan panik ditambah lagi fakta pemuda itu tidak bisa menjaga Haruka karena alesan tertentu, Rin memutuskan untuk datang untuk menjenguk. Dan benar saja, kondisi Haruka jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Berterima kasihlah karena sang kapten Samezuka mau memberikan izin untuknya. Dengan bantuan Gou, tentunya.

"Rin…" suara itu terdengar lemah, juga parau. Rin harus menajamkan pendengarannya karena posisi tidur Haruka yang menyamping. Membelakanginya. "Sudah, pulang saja. Maaf merepotkanmu,"

Datar dan tanpa ekspresi, ciri khas Haruka sekali. Bahkan dalam keadaan sakit sekalipun. Terkadang Rin merasa kesal ketika melihatnya. Seperti mayat hidup saja.

"Jangan bodoh!" tukas Rin keki, menghela napas panjang sambil beringsut lebih dekat ke arah futon tepat dimana Haruka tertidur. "Aku sudah mengorbankan waktu untuk datang kemari dan kau memintaku untuk pergi?"

"Latihanmu…" Haruka mencoba berbicara di sela napasnya yang memburu. "Kau bisa… tertinggal…"

Rin mendengus. "Aku sudah mendapat izin agar bisa kemari," sepasang irisnya memicing, memandang lekat-lekat punggung Haruka yang kembali berguncang karena batuk. Rapuh. Punggung yang biasanya bergerak lincah di arena kolam renang, kini terlihat sangat rapuh. Seolah-olah bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Makoto…" lanjut Haruka susah payah, "Dia akan kemari… sebentar lagi,"

Alis Rin berkedut. Lagi-lagi, mengapa nama Makoto yang harus diingat Haruka dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tidak bisakah ia melihat Rin Matsuoka yang berada di sampingnya saat ini? Menemaninya selama ini.

"Lupakan saja, ia tidak bisa datang." Kembali Rin mendengus, lebih angkuh. Kesal lebih tepatnya. Namun semua itu tergantikan dengan suara napas lega ketika Haruka terdiam dan tidak lagi mengungkit soal latihannya juga Makoto yang akan datang. Tapi tetap saja, relung hatinya menolak untuk tidak khawatir ketika napas Haruka terdengar semakin berat. Menunjukan keadaannya semakin memburuk.

"Hei, Haru—"

Refleks, satu tangan Rin terangkat, hendak menyentuh puncak kepala si surai biru tua. Namun beberapa senti sebelum ia menyentuhnya, tangannya berhenti. Ada rasa ragu dalam hatinya. Antara melanjutkan atau menariknya kembali.

"Uhuk…"

Satu tarikan napas panjang, tangan besar Rin hinggap di puncak kepala Haruka. Lembut. Surai biru tua yang biasanya basah karena air itu terasa ringan begitu menyentuh telapak tangan dan setiap jemarinya. Seperti kapas. Halus namun rapuh.

Jemari Rin terus bergerak hingga menyentuh kening Haruka. Panas. Rasa panas itu menjalar di telapak tangannya, seperti membakarnya. Ah, benar dugaannya. Tak salah jika Makoto memanggilnya untuk kemari. Haruka demam, dan Rin semakin khawatir dibuatnya.

Rin tidak suka, melihat Haruka Nanase yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Binar mata yang biasanya berkilat senang ketika melihat air kini berubah menjadi sayu. Bibir tipis yang biasa terkatup dan jarang tersenyum itu kini terbuka sedikit, mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Rin…"

Mata Rin mengerjap, masih dengan tangan menyentuh kening Haruka. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menariknya. Bahkan ketika iris biru Haruka terbuka lalu mengerling ke arahnya, Rin semakin enggan melepaskannya. Dan semakin bergerak lalu berhenti tepat di pipinya. Rona merah menghiasi wajah Haruka. Entah karena demam, atau karena jemari tangan Rin. Haruka tidak tahu.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa Haruka memanggilnya, yang jelas Rin tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Hingga entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak sadar, Rin membungkuk sedikit, memajukan tubuhnya hingga terpaut beberapa senti dengan Haruka, dan mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya. Tidak lama, namun tidak dikatakan juga sebentar.

Haruka, yang saat itu sulit membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan, mencoba berharap, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Rin memang berada di sana. Menemaninya dikala ia sendirian, dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

"Terima kasih…"

Dua kata simpel, dan Rin tahu makna yang tersirat di baliknya.

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Haruka setelah sebelumnya kedua matanya perlahan menutup kembali. Desah napasnya terdengar mulai teratur, tidak memburu seperti tadi. Raut wajahnya tenang dan damai. Membuat Rin tidak bosan untuk memandangnya lebih lama lagi.

"Haru," Rin terkekeh geli, entah karena apa. Menatap dalam diam sosok tertidur di depannya sedangkan sebelah tangannya kembali memainkan helai rambut Haruka. "Mimpi indah dan cepatlah sembuh."

Karena Rin ada di sana. Menjaganya, selalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **Well, ini pertama kalinya Suki bikin cerita di fandom Free! XD Dan sepertinya ini berlanjut karena kumpulan oneshot atau drabble RinHaru (tolong, mereka terlalu manis X3)gaknanya. Oke, terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca~~*bows*

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**"Monogatari"**

**Free! © KyoAni**

**Warning : OOC. Semi-canon (mungkin). Typo(s). And anything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**Happy reading~~**

* * *

**Ni~~**

Rin Matsuoka mendengus kesal, lagi.

Sudah tiga puluh menit lamanya—dan, ya, ia memang menghitungnya—eksitensinya sudah dilupakan begitu saja. Lebih tepatnya, diabaikan. Rin memandang malas pemuda bersurai di depannya. Masih sama. Ternyata Haruka Nanase lebih tertarik pada setiap lembaran buku di depannya dibandingkan Rin sendiri. Cih! Sudah susah payah Rin mengunjungi sekolah Haruka, yang sebelumnya sempat bertemu dengan Nagisa dan mengatakan kalau Haru-chan(nya) berada di perpustakaan. Tidak lupa dengan acara tersesatnya karena letak perpustakaan sekolah Haruka memang tempat yang terisolir.

Tapi sekarang, Haruka sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya semenjak mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana. Dan Rin benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Haru…" tidak tahan dengan keadaan sunyi di sekitarnya—karena di perpustakaan hanya ada mereka berdua—akhirnya Rin membuka suara. Sedikit merajuk. "Berhenti membaca buku terus, kau benar-benar membuatku bosan setengah mati,"

Sepasang iris biru itu mendelik dibalik kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

Astaga. Datar benar jawabannya.

"Hei!" kesal, tentu saja. Kedua alis Rin menukik tajam. "Kau pikir aku juga mau menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini?!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Haruka kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku dan catatan di depannya. "Lalu, kenapa kau kemari?"

Twicth! Empat siku-siku imajiner tercetak di kening Rin.

"Haru, kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Rin menggeram, berharap mungkin setelah ini Haruka akan merasa bersalah padanya. Ah, sebenarnya tidak mungkin juga sih, Rin sudah terlalu mengenal Haruka dengan sifatnya yang kelewat 'sangat datar'.

"Terima kasih,"

Sial! Itu bukan pujian! Rin membatin keki. Lama-lama ia bisa gila menghadapi pemuda yang satu ini.

Kembali, Rin mendengus kesal. Menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkah matanya masih memandang Haruka di depannya yang masih asik dengan buku bacaannya. _Well_, ini pertama kalinya mendapati sikap Haruka seperti ini. Walaupun wajahnya tetap tak ada ekspresi, namun binar mata Haruka dibalik kacamatanya itu terlihat serius. Sorot mata yang tajam.

Pfftt—melihatnya, Rin jadi ingin mengerjai Haruka.

"Hei, Haru," Rin mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat meja yang dijadikan jarak di antara mereka bergeser sedikit. Dan pergerakan kecil itu berhasil menarik perhatian Haruka. Kepalanya terangkat lalu menatap Rin heran.

"Apa lagi—Rin!"

Kali ini, Haruka yang menyahut kesal begitu Rin menarik kacamatanya dengan cepat, membuat buku di depannya terbanting halus ke atas meja. Yang setelah itu terdengar suara gelak tawa dari si pelaku yang baru saja merampas kacamatanya.

"Haru, kau terlihat tua menggunakan kacamata ini," sahut Rin di sela-sela tawanya, "Berhenti memasang wajah serius tadi, kau terlihat aneh,"

"Rin! Kembalikan!"

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa,"

Haruka tidak mau kalah, setidaknya bukan dalam hal berenang saja. Dengan cepat dicondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sedangkan Rin melakukan dengan arah yang berbeda. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang kacamata Haruka diangkat tinggi-tinggi, tertawa dengan keras, namun matanya terus terfokus pada setiap perubahan raut wajah Haruka. Manis. Bagi Rin, mengerjai Haruka adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Rin! Sudah kubilang, kembali—"

Ucapan Haruka terpaksa terpotong begitu satu tangan Rin yang bebas meraih belakang kepala Haruka dan menariknya mendekat. Dan sebelum Haruka bereaksi dengan segala kalimat protesnya, Rin kembali mencondongkan tubuh, tepat ke arah Haruka…

Lalu meninggalkan satu kecupan di sana.

Tepat di bibir Haruka.

Terkejut, tentu saja. Terlebih ketika si pelaku yang mencuri bibirnya secara tiba-tiba tadi kembali tertawa dengan riang sambil menepuk puncak kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya secara asal. Gaya khas seorang Rin Matsuoka di saat-saat tertentu, hanya untuk Haruka Nanase.

"Rin… kau—"

"Lihat Haru!" sela Rin cepat, tangannya bergerak memasangkan kembali kacamata di wajah Haruka. "Wajahmu merah sekali!"

Dan buku pun sukses terlempar, tepat mengenai wajah Rin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :** Halooo~~ kekeke, kebetulan ada ide buat drabble yang satu ini/apaan. Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk **Shiori** dan **evilfish1503 **yang sudah menyempatkan review di chapter sebelumnya (peluk satu-satu/enggak). Dan buat Minna yang sudah membeikan fave dan follownya XD *gelindingan* Fandom Free! Makin sini makin sepi aja, hiks…

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini ya ^o^

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*


End file.
